The Queen and her Knight Part 1 & 2
by demi2344
Summary: Grr! Hi, sorry anybody reading this 1. For you reading this 2. Dropping dead 3. My iPod screwed up my account so I am trying to fix it Anyway. You know the drill; Star Wars, Obidala, eat a grilled cheese and bacon sandwich, watch funny parodies and etc...
1. Chapter 1: Choice of Fate

**The Queen and Her Knight Part 1**

(Told in Obi-Wan's point of view)

Chapter I: Choice of Fate

My feet are tired. I look around, Alec Slampter is standing right next to me, if it wasn't for his tattoo slightly peeking out of his uniform I wouldn't have known it was him. "Hey Kenobi, her dad is going to pick me again, while you sit helplessly on the sidelines watching me win her affection." I turn my head so I am facing him. I calmly whisper back. "She isn't a prize to be won." "Whatever Kenobi, at least the old man stopped talking." I turn my attention back to Ruwee; his youngest daughter is standing next to him. I wonder if he realizes how truly bored she is. He turns and looks at her, unaware of her feelings and nods. With a short sigh she steps forward and walks along the wall, lined with guards like myself.

It is the first time Ruwee is letting her pick her own personal guard, but I doubt I will be selected. She is standing in front of Alec and I looking at us carefully. She meets my eyes briefly then turns away. Alec smirks; she turns back and looks him in the eyes, putting a finger to his chest. That one small gesture kills me inside. "Just because my father likes you, doesn't mean that I do." And with that she walks back over to Ruwee and whispers something in his ear. He looks down at her astonished "Are you sure?" She looks up at him confidently and smiles "I'm sure" He sighs "Ok." Clearing his throat he utters the name "Obi-One Kenobi" She looks beyond embarrassed, like she might die on the spot. "Dad, its Obi-Wan Kenobi, not Obi-One Kenobi" He looks at her mildly amused "My apologies".

I can't believe it! She picked me! She is gracefully walking towards me; her eyes are sparkling brightly in the sun. She is now standing in front of me, I meet her eyes briefly like before, but this time she doesn't turn away. She grabs my hand and walks me over to her father. He looks down then glares at me. Then I realize our fingers are still intertwined. I look at her, and she must have gotten my signal because she releases my hand. Her father nods and walks away, then the guards go back to their quarters, and I am left completely alone with her; but not until Alec flicks me off and storms away.


	2. Chapter 2: Caution When Wet

**(Told in Padmé's point of view)**

Chapter II: Caution When Wet

"I may have underestimated you Obi-Wan" "And I you Padmé" at that I smile. "How did you get so good" I look at him the confusion radiating off of me. "When I was younger, I would sneak into the guard training center, and just train" "Why?" now the confusion is radiating off of him. I simply reply "I hate the idea of people risking their lives to protect me" he smiles. "Well it's my job" I look at him. "Well I wish you wouldn't" his smile widens; in my opinion he is pretty handsome for someone his age, which luckily is the same age as me. In the midst of my thoughts I feel cold water surround me. "Padmé! Are you okay?" his eyes are wide and he is holding his hand out to me. I grab it and pull him into the water.

"Hey!" "Yes Obi-Wan?" I smile sweetly, he rolls his eyes "Ha ha. Very funny, but how are-" My dad appears behind me, Obi-Wan's gaze moves from my eyes to above my head, I turn around slowly and start to feel woozy. "Hi Dad" he looks down at me with a shameful, yet soft glare "Padmé, why are you two all wet?" before I can answer Obi-Wan speaks up. "It's my fault Sir. I-" I elbow him softly. "Dad it's my fault; I wanted to fight him; so he nicely agreed, and I got so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice what he was doing, and he knocked me off my feet and into the water." My dad looks at me in an unidentifiable gaze. "And then you pulled him into the water." He looks like he already knows the answer, but to clarify I add a "Yes Sir." He smiles softly, almost as if he is mocking me for something I am oblivious to. "Next time, be mindful of your thoughts young one." I look up at my dad amazed, I realize he is trying to mock Master Yoda.

I've only met Master Yoda twice, the first time was when he introduced me to Obi-Wan and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The second time was when Obi-Wan became one of the royal guards. When I asked my older sister Sola why they were adding a Jedi to the guard she told me it was because I needed extra protection, from very bad people who wanted to hurt me for their own personal pleasure, and to get something from the "Royal Court" in order to stop abusing the Queen. Noticing my dad and Obi-Wan looking on me concerned, I break away from my most untimely train of thought in order to answer both of their questioning gazes. "Yes Sir". Satisfied with my answer my father nods and walks away; leaving myself and the completely soaked padawan alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Accidental Slip-up

(Told in Obi-Wan's Point of view)

Chapter III: Accidental Slip-up

I never thought I would be here in Padmé's room. I can't believe that only two weeks ago my Master sent me on a solo mission to protect her. She is sitting on the edge of the bed in dry clothes, her hair still soaking wet on the semi-dry towel placed on her shoulders. She turns her head and looks at me "Obi-Wan?" I snap out of my thoughts "Yes M'lady?" she frowns a little "M'lady?" letting out a short sigh she continues "What is Master Qui-Gon up to?" I was a little disappointed, that wasn't exactly what I was hoping she would ask. "Well m'-….Padmé" she smiles at the lesser formality. "He is very busy, distracted even." "Why?" "I'm not really sure. He contacted me yesterday asking about you." I bite my tongue, realizing I shouldn't have said that.

She notices my distress and lets it go "Ok Obi-Wan" she puts her hand in mine and looks at me; fascinated. I really hope that I don't have to go back to Coruscant anytime soon. We lean in closer to each other, our lips almost touching, but then a knock on the door separates us. The door opens, only to reveal Alec. "Hi Padmé" she looks annoyed "What do you want Alec?" he smirks "Was I interrupting something your highness?" "Yes, you were actually" "What was I interrupting" his eyebrow is raised, he is intrigued. Padmé notices his cockiness and seems even more frustrated. "My sanity and peace and quiet. Can you, oh I don't know Leave! The sight of you is nauseating." He leans closer to her. "You know you want me."

In an instant I am next to Padmé, my lightsaber aimed at Alec. He holds up his hands as if he's being arrested; it would surprise me if he was. "Alright, alright I'm going" he gives Padmé a kiss just to infuriate me, then leaves; I hate that guy. "Obi-Wan?" Padme puts her hand on mine, my fists are clenched, and my lightsaber would almost be crushed if it wasn't for its stability.

"Yes Padm-" but before I can finish my sentence she kisses me. My lightsaber turns off and falls to the floor, I am shocked, and she must be to because she hands me my lightsaber and then closes the door in my face. I am stunned, but through the Force I see her leaning against the door as confused as I am with her heart fluttering in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss of a Lifetime

(Told in Padmè's then Obi-Wan's Point of View)

Chapter IV: Kiss of a Lifetime

"Master Qui-Gon!?" My eyes are wide with shock as Obi-Wan's master is standing in front of me. "Have you seen my padawan?" there is a hint in his voice that he knows something is amiss, I think back to the three long days ago when I kissed him. I kissed Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I bet there isn't a Jedi in the universe who doesn't know. "I haven't seen him lately Master." He clears his throat and looks over my shoulder. I turn around to see Obi-Wan running towards us. "Master?" "I need you to come to Coruscant immediately." he looks at Obi-Wan and I "Coruscant?" "Yes your highness. There is a ship waiting in the hangar, I will meet you there." Obi-Wan and I run to the hangar, halfway there I put my hand on his belt. He stares at me confused, embarrassed, and something else that I can't quite tell what. I pull his lightsaber off his belt and turn it on, moments later I am surrounded by battle droids.

I look at Padmé, currently surrounded by tin heads, but the only thing running through my mind is why she grabbed hold of the front of my belt instead of asking for my lightsaber. My thoughts are interrupted by Padmé as she puts my lightsaber back in on my belt and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the ship. After we are inside we sit there waiting for Qui-Gon. I try to bring up the kiss, with little success. "So, uh Padmé." "Yes Padawan Kenobi?" why did she call me Padawan Kenobi instead of Obi-Wan? Does she hate me? "A couple of days ago why did you-" I am interrupted by the sound of Qui-Gon's footsteps behind me. "Obi-Wan good job handling those battle droids back there." I look up at him "That wasn't me Master it was Padmé." He looks completely stunned. "You did that?" "Yes Sir." Qui-Gon walks into the control room of the ship and closes the door. Through the Force he sends me a message saying that he won't be out for a while. "Padmé?" "Yes Obi-" this time before she can finish her sentence I kiss her. To my happy surprise she kisses me back and doesn't pull away. I'm pretty sure after a while Qui-Gon came out of the control room, but I don't care. Right now all that matters is kissing Padmé.


	5. Chapter 5: Guess Thing Happen That Way

(Told in Padmé's Point of View)

Chapter V: Guess Things Happen That Way

I am kissing Obi-Wan Kenobi, well he kissed me first, but it is still incredible. Master Qui-Gon clears his throat and only then do I realize he was standing there the whole time. I pull away from Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon looks at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan looks at him. After a few awkward minutes of silence C-3PO shuffles in "We've come out of hyperspace and are now approaching Coruscant" Qui-Gon finally speaks "Strap yourselves in" "Yes Master" "Ok Qui-Gon". After the ship lands Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, C-3PO, R2-D2, and I walk out and are greeted by some members of the Jedi Council. "It is good to see you are unharmed your highness." "Thank You Master Windu" A group of padawans are standing behind the Council members. They are staring at Obi-Wan and I, then they look away trying to conceal their laughter. I looked away from them, the anger bubbling inside me, I thought I was going to explode, but a hand on my shoulder kept me level. I thought it was Obi-Wan, but it was a different Padawan. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and the Jedi Council are nowhere to be found. "You okay?" I look at him, he is kind of cute, he is a little taller than me, he has pretty green eyes and a nice cute mess of sandy blonde hair. He reminds me of Alec, but not as infuriating. "I think so." He wraps his arms around me. "Umm what are you doing?" "I'm escorting you inside, unless you want to be laughed at by the other Padawans." I don't respond, he takes off his long outer Jedi robe and puts the hood on my head. "Don't worry it's clean." "Thank You". After we walk past a bunch of different Padawans he stops at one room and knocks. Qui-Gon opens the door. "Master Qui-Gon, have you seen Obi-Wan?" under the hood I am paralyzed with great fear, I pray Qui-Gon doesn't know it's me. Qui-Gon sighs, his eyes have circles under them. "Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan walks up behind Qui-Gon in his boxers and a muscle shirt. I hate the thought of waking them up, but how lucky am I?


	6. Chapter 6: Hoods Don't Hide All

(Told In Obi-Wan's Point of View)

Chapter VI: Hoods Don't Hide All

I am standing behind Qui-Gon; the exhaustion has practically consumed me fully. "What is it Master?" I don't bother hiding the annoyance in my voice. "I don't know, ask your friends." I look past him; I see Xantos and some hooded figure, I cannot tell who the hooded figure is, but judging by the curve of their body, and I think the fullness of their bottom lip that they are a girl. "Kenobi, can you come with us for a while." Xantos snaps me out of the trance the hooded girl put on me. I look at Master Qui-Gon he sighs and nods "Ok, I'm coming" Qui-Gon walks back into his room and closes the door. The three of us walk along in silence; Xantos is with the hooded girl, in front of me. Although her identity is hidden, she still is pretty attractive.

Xantos starts chuckling, I glare at him. The girl turns her head to look at me, I am embarrassed, she realizes I was looking at her. Xantos stops walking "Ok Kenobi, Guess who I found?" look at him like he's an idiot. "Take off your hood doll face." The Girl must have given him a look because he apologizes to her. She pulls the hood off her head, a beautiful wave of brown curls fall onto her shoulders. She looks up at me. I am staring deeply into the brown eyes of Padmé Amidala.


	7. Chapter 7: Rumor Has It

**(Told In Padmé's Point of View)**

Chapter VII: Rumor Has It

I'm standing there; Obi-Wan Kenobi is staring at me; as if I'm a ghost or some kind of freak. "Obi-Wan?" I look nervously at him. He hugs me tightly; only when he hugs me do I realize how cold it is. "So the rumors are true?" I turn my head to look at Xantos. "Xantos Blake, What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan and Xantos start laughing, blushing and totally embarrassed I hide my face with my hair and bury my head in Obi-Wan's chest. This isn't very helpful since he's in his pajamas and not his Jedi Robes. "Padmé" I try to hide my head more, unsuccessful I reply "She isn't available right now, Can I take a message?" Obi-Wan kisses my shoulder and up to my cheek. Once again Xantos proclaims that the rumors are true. Obi-Wan; sensing my embarrassment asks for both of us "What are you talking about?" Xantos looks stunned "What rumors, what rumors! The ones about you and Padmé." We both look at him confused, he sighs. "You know, being a thing" Obi-Wan looks even more confused. I smile at that, he looks at me beyond the point of confusion. "Well?" Xantos looks hopefully at me. "Xantos, Obi-Wan and I are not dating."


	8. Chapter 8: Love Has a Price

**(Told in Obi-Wan's Point of View)**

Chapter VIII: Love Has A Price

Padmé and I look into the shadows cast eerily around us. I hear a super quiet whisper, I wonder if Padmé heard it too. "Well then Girlie, you won't mind if I kill him then, would you?" Seconds later Padmé and Xantos are being electrocuted. Xantos hollers out in pain and Padmé is lying on the ground not hollering anything at all. I try to lean down to see if she's okay but I am stopped short. A bounty hunter comes out of the shadows. "Freeze Jedi Scum, one move an your girlie here dies a death of 2000 volts." I look at Padmé she isn't being electrocuted, neither is Xantos, but she isn't breathing very well either. The bounty hunter aims their blaster at me. I hear the shot fired but I don't feel it. Padmé is lying on the ground, her chest bleeding out, Xantos is leaning over her, and the bounty hunter is gone. I have tears streaming out of my eyes, and Qui-Gon, a group of medical droids and other Jedi are running towards us.


	9. Chapter 9: What's It Like to Die?

(Told in Padmé's Point of View)

Chapter IX: What's it like to die?

So this is what it's like to die. You don't feel hungry or thirsty. You feel no pain or comfort, no warmth nor cold, because you are the unliving representation. My name is Padmé Naberrie Amidala and I died for love. When I awaken the first thing I hear is the slow unsteady *beep* *beep* *beep* (_/\_/\_/\_) of the heart monitor. What I see is the overly exhausted, red eyed, heartbroken, fragile looking Padawan sitting in the chair right beside my bed.

My father walks in and sits beside Obi-Wan; his eyes are red from crying too. "Obi-Wan this isn't your fault" Obi-Wan responds in a whisper "No Sir; it is" My father looks sadly at Obi-Wan "May I?" Obi-Wan nods, gets up, and leaves. My father takes his spot right next to the bed. He holds my cold hand and shudders; he puts his head in his hands and cries. Never in my life have I seen my dad so afraid.


	10. Chapter 10: The Living Force

(Told in Obi-Wan's Point of View)

Chapter X: The Living Force

I am in the hallway, then I hear one long death proclaiming *beeeeeeeeeeep*. (_/\_) medical droids and others rush into Padmé's room, but I feel Qui-Gon's grip pulling me back before I can run back to where she lay dying. Qui-Gon pulls me outside "I'm sorry Obi-Wan" I don't respond; I am too upset and there is a lump in my throat choking up my words. Qui-Gon sighs, "Have faith in the living Force." He walks back inside, leaving me completely alone; which is all I want right now, but apparently fate has a different plan.

Out walks Alec Slampter, with the usual snarky tone in his voice. "Hey Kenobi -" without letting him finish his sentence I turn around and punch him in the face.


	11. Chapter 11: One Regret,

(Told in Padmé's Point of View)

Chapter XI: One Regret, A Thousand Questions

I lie there in a casket, being carried through Theed. All of my friends and family are walking beside me. But I don't see them, all I see is the Jedi Padawan dressed in black. His hood hides his face well, but I can see the tears roll down his cheek. My only regret is not being there to wipe them away.

As the rain continues to fall on my cold body, I start to wonder 'Would this have happened if I met Obi-Wan in the first place?' 'Could things have gone differently?' 'Would be here If I chose Alec?' It's funny really how the body stops moving, the heart can stop beating and yet for a brief amount of time the mind will still keep going; pumping out questions a mile a minute. Question is 'If I could change things, Would I?'


	12. Chapter 12: One Punch

(Told In Qui-Gon's Point of View)

Chapter XII: One Punch

That Padawan worries me. While walking in to see how Ruwee is holding up, I hear him quietly singing to Padme. She is pale, and the blood pouring out of her is still soaking her bandages. The heart monitor scare almost made Obi-Wan lose it. Disregarding Ruwee, I walk out to check on Obi-Wan. When I get out there Alec is on the ground holding his nose and Obi-Wan is standing there with clenched fists. Grabbing them both by the collars of their shirts, I drag them inside.

Ruwee is in the hallway, he figured out almost immediately what happened when he saw them. He was about to say something but the silence was interrupted by a heart-piercing scream coming from Padme's hospital room. Obi-Wan escapes from my grip and runs towards her room, with all three of us racing after him.


	13. Chapter 13: Memory of a Memory

(Told in Obi-Wan's Point of View)

Chapter XIII: Memory of a Memory

Padme is sitting up in her bed, with blood all over her, screaming. I rush over to her side and put my hand on her bloody shoulder. "It's alright" She stops screaming, but she looks at me with this blank confused look on her face. In a quiet whisper she asks "Who are you?" I look into her eyes, heartbroken. Qui-Gon, Alec, and Ruwee are standing in the doorway. "Padme." She looks at Qui-Gon. "Who are you?" "I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn." "Master?" She looks like she feels awful for not knowing who he is. "Master, Jedi." Padme nods "Master Jedi" Qui-Gon smiles "I am a Master because I am a Jedi." Padme is about to say something but Qui-Gon stops her.

"Just call me Qui-Gon." "Qui-Gon." He nods. The whole time she was looking at him I was wondering if she was thinking about me, or if she remembered kissing me, or getting shot for me. "Padawan." Qui-Gon's voice broke me from my thoughts of self-pity. Through the Force he tells that they'll give me some time with Padme.


	14. Chapter 14: Time Alone

(Told in Padmé's Point of View)

Chapter XIV: Time Alone

As soon as Qui-Gon, Alec and Ruwee leave the handsome stranger next to me starts crying. To try and comfort him I hug him. He hugs me back, but he's still crying. He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my neck. "Please remember me." Without thinking I utter the words "Obi-Wan I can't" he looks at me and we start laughing. "Padme are you messing with me?" "I don't know" he sighs and hugs me tighter. He looks at me our faces inches, then we lean in closer, and our lips meet, when we pull away, I lay back down, close my eyes and go to sleep.

When I wake up the guy; who I guess is Obi-Wan is asleep. He really needed it too. He looked exhausted. I feel really bad for him. But it's kind of cute; he's talking in his sleep. At first I can't tell what he's saying but it sounds like "It's my fault" but that leads me to wonder what it's his fault for. I try to sit up, to give him some time alone; so he can rest. But he's laying right next to me, so if I get up; he wakes up, So I lay there for a few minutes; In silence, than I once again fall asleep. I had no idea I was this tired.


	15. Chapter 15: Unknown Arrangement

(Told in Obi-Wan's Point of View)

Chapter XV: Unknown Arrangement

I was awoken by Qui-Gon; in a whisper he uttered another wake-up call. I tried to sit up but he told me to lie back down. I hadn't realized it when I was trying to sit up, but Padme was snuggled up against me, sleeping peacefully. After about 15 minutes Padme opens her eyes and looks up at me. My arms are wrapped around her so she is blushing. "Hey there" I look down at her. "Hey There-" I slide one of my arms down her body; her eyes widen "Watch where you move your hands Padawan!" Alec pops his head in the door "Just kiss her already man! Or I most certainly will" Padme looks at him smirking "In your dreams Slam-" I kiss her before she can finish her sentence. A few seconds later Ruwee walks in "Padme, Anakin is here." She pulls away and looks at her father; confused. "Who's Anakin?" he looks at his daughter; astonished "Anakin is your husband."

I thought I would just die, Padme on the other hand starts coughing and choking like General Grievous. When she is done hacking, Ruwee calls down the hall "Anakin" we hear footsteps come down the hall, Padme and I share the same worried glance, then Anakin Skywalker enters the room; standing by the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Fatal Introductions

(Told in Anakin Skywalker's Point of View)

Chapter XVI: Fatal Introductions

I am standing there by the door trying not to look at anyone and staring at the ground. I am completely embarrassed. "Anakin,"

I look up at Ruwee trying not to meet his or anyone else's eyes. "Yes Sir?"

"This is my daughter Padme."

Standing next to me is Padme, with her beautiful brown eyes, and her hair which rests in perfect curls on her shoulders. We stand there a couple of minutes staring at each other. The Jedi Padawan on the bed clears his throat; aware of his annoyance I hold out my hand and introduce myself. "Anakin Skywalker."

She takes my hand. "Padme Amidala"

The padawan clears his throat again, I look over at him, He has auburn hair, and blue-gray eyes that seem to look icy cold, especially with my presence here, as I study him he begins to look familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. Then a tall man with graying hair and blue eyes accompanied by Alec walks into the room. Alec and I go way back, he is my best friend, our parents hung out all the time. The graying man introduces himself. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and that is my padawan over there."

The pissed Padawan introduces himself. "Obi-Wan Kenobi"

"Weeelll-"Ruwee says trying to break the tension.

"Padme, Sola and Jobal should be here soon."

Then Qui-Gon and Ruwee leave. Padme goes back over to Obi-Wan on the bed. "How ya been Skywalker."

I look over at Alec; it's been a long time since we've seen each other. "Been great. How 'bout you Slampter?"

He smirks "seen better days"

Then Padme receives a holo-message from her father, she walks into the bathroom to listen to it. A few minutes later she walks out cleaned up, with her hair wet on her shoulders. She walks over to Obi-Wan and whispers something in his ear, he seems disappointed. Then I get a holo-message from Ruwee telling me to go with Padme to the garden near the senate building. I walk up behind her.

"M'lady."

Obi-Wan glares at me. Padme notices the tension between us. To calm him down she gives Obi-Wan a kiss, when they finally pull away from each other's lips she takes my hand and we walk out.


	17. Chapter 17: Poo-doo

(Told in Xantos's then Padmé's Point of View)

Chapter XVII: Poo-doo

After Anakin and Padme leave Obi-Wan sits there torn between jealousy, longing, and happiness. I just sit there with a smug look on my face. Then three heavily armed guards come in and take Obi-Wan away; without hesitation or explanation of any kind.

I've never seen the Senate Gardens before, it is very beautiful here. Anakin seems nice, but I can't help thinking about Obi-Wan. My focus snaps back when Anakin throws a berry at me; which bounces off my nose. "Hey!"

"You were thinking about him weren't you?"

I look at him unable to tell what he is thinking. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He didn't seem to stutter. "I can see it in your eyes."

To myself I mumble 'I love him'.

He looks at me "I know."

Xantos comes running over "PADME!"

I look up at him; alert and worried. "What's wrong Xantos?"

"Obi-Wan's in trouble!"

My stomach drops and my heart practically shatters in two. Xantos grabs my hand and we dashed off towards the hospital where I last saw Obi-Wan.


	18. Chapter 18: Message From the Shadows

(Told in Obi-Wan's Point of View)

Chapter XVIII: Message From the Shadows

I am in a jail cell with Qui-Gon. 'How did we get here!?'

'We're going to rot in this sith hole!'

'Padme will marry Anakin Skywalker-'

Padme, the last thing I said to her was 'Hey there.'

I didn't have a chance to tell her how I really feel about her, how much I truly love her. Now I'll never see her again, I won't be able to kiss her and tell her how crazy she is, and how much past death she scared me when she got shot. And- "LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SITH SCUM!"

The cruel old bastard himself steps out of the shadows. "That is highly-unlikely Padawan Kenobi"

He moves closer to my prison cell; which happens to be the only one occupied by living occupants. "And besides, I've got a wedding to attend."

I feel the force flow through my body, I grab hold of the bars, I have enough anger to rip them off and strangle the snake. But only seconds after placing my hands on the bars I feel electric shocks course through my body. He starts laughing "I sense much anger in you."

He is lucky that he is on the other side of this cage. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

He stops walking towards the shadows he came from and sneers, his yellow eyes gleaming. "I already have."


	19. Chapter 19: Shroud of Darkness

**The Queen and Her Knight Part 2**

(Told in Xantos's point of view)

Chapter XIX: Shroud of Darkness

"So tell me again, what the hell happened?"

Padme and I are racing back to towards the hospital, leaving the Skywalker guy in the dust. "I'm not really sure, Some guards came in and took Obi-Wan away. I went to look for Qui-Gon but I couldn't find him, I think they took him away too."

Padme is silent for a few minutes. "Why would anybody take them?"

We arrive at the hospital; it's deathly quiet. Padme demands that somebody takes her to see Obi-Wan immediately. Then a black-hooded figure steps out of the shadows and grabs her by the arm. "That can be arranged you highness."

Padme tries to break the figures grip but can't. Before I fall down unconscious I hear Padme yell for me. "XANTOS!"


End file.
